happystreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
This page is about characters that will occasionally visit your Happy Street. Bird in Flying Machine This character will fly slowly over your village in his flying machine every once in a while. If you stop him, he will walk to your workshop and speed up anything you have crafting by 1 hour. If there's anything less than an hour left on what you have crafting, he'll automatically finish the craft. He only appears if there's something crafting in the workshop, but if the item finishes while he's flying in the air and you tap him, he will land, stand there, and fly away again. It's best to quickly begin crafting something else that you have the materials for, as it's better to craft something than to waste a free hour. He appears to be a form of Hermes, the Greek God of Speed, Travel, and Messages. Construction Workers These characters wear a yellow hardhat and drive a yellow construction vehicle/tow truck. If stopped, they will walk to the closest building in the process of being constructed/upgraded and speed up building by 1 hour. Their vehicle and hat are constants, but the worker's color & face is variable. He only appears if a building is in the process of being constructed. However, if he drives by just as the building completes and you tap on him, he will park, stand there, and then drive away without doing anything. Floozy Floozy is a character that will visit your town every once in a while offering two or three times the flooz/tokens for the price in your shop. When you see him, click on the ? above his head and he'll tell you why he's there. Whether you accept his deal immediately or dismiss it, he will hang around in your town for two days to give you a chance to buy as much as you would like to. Poopy Poopy is the name given to the seagull by Zoe. She poops when you click on her. She screeches when she appears and always flys from the right to the left of the screen. With proper timing, you can get Poopy to poop on a villager's head. With each "successful landing" the player will receive coins and she will fly faster. If her poop lands on the ground, you can collect it to craft glue & fertilizer. Stella Stella is a character that first appears during the quest "Stellaaaaaaaaa!" where you help her build a sports car. After you finish the quest, you will often see her driving by your town like other visitors in her red sports car. If stopped, she will usually spend around two hundred or three hundred coins, 1-3 times in the same shop (so 200 to 900 total). She will spend much more during a Fiesta. Note: You will only see Stella driving down your street after you finish her quest. Agent Boon Agent Boon is a character that first appears during the quest "Secret plans?!" where you build him a jetpack. The quest has 4 parts. After you finish the quest, you will often see him flying over your town like other visitors in his jetpack. If stopped, he will usually spend around two or three hundred coins, 1-3 times in the same shop (so 200 to 900 total). You won't see him walk up to any shops, but you should see money being spent at the store he stops in front of. He will spend much more during a Fiesta. Note: You will only see Agent Boon hovering over your street after you finish his quest. Kelly Kelly is a character that first appears during the quest "Kelly needs a shiny car" where you fix up his new sports car. After you finish the quest, you will often see him driving by your town like other visitors in his sports car. The car looks a lot like Stella's, only hers is red and Kelly's is green. If stopped, he will usually spend around two or three hundred coins, 1-3 times in the same shop (so 200 to 900 total). He will spend much more during a Fiesta. Note: You will only see Kelly driving down your street after you finish his quest. Avigator Avigator is a character that first appears during the quest "Avigator". After you finish his quest, you will often see him flying above your town like other visitors in his airplane. If stopped, he will usually spend around two or three hundred coins, 1-3 times in the same shop (so 200 to 900 total). He will spend much more during a Fiesta. His name is a play on the word "Aviator" or possibly "Navigator". Note: You will only see Avigator flying above your street after you finish his quest. Pryce Pryce is a charater that first appears in your village during the quest "Shifty Pryce". He will remain in your village during the entire sequence of quests he's involved in. After that, he leaves your village and does not return.